undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 59
Slowly waking up, Lily looked around and quickly noticed that she was again naked in her bed with Emily currently snuggled into her side which made her feel happy as she gave the fellow woman a rub on the back resulting in a sleepy purr coming from Emily. Laughing a little, Lily leaned down and kissed the top of Emily's head before getting off of their bed and stretching aware that Emily had moved over to take up the whole bed making Lily laugh again before she reached for her clothes and began getting dressed. "come on get up sleepy head" Lily said shaking Emily a bit but all the woman did in response was pull Lily back down to the bed causing her to laugh as she pushed Emily away lightly. "come on silly" Lily persisted which eventually resulted in Emily groaning and turning away from her putting a pillow on top of her head so Lily gave up and exited the room after giving one last kiss to Emily on the lips. Now walking down the corridor, Lily looked around to see if anyone else was awake but she knew there wasn't. Maria would be in bed still having some kind of dreams, her father Charles would be taking a long sleep before doing some work. She knew where Emily was and Logan needed a lot of sleep since he's been up for as long as she could think. Finally reaching the living room, she yawned as she began to make herself some tea but her attention was soon drawn to the sofa when she heard some snoring. She soon noticed that she wasn't alone in the living room as she took in the fact, Will had passed out on the couch and was currently snoring the loudest she had ever heard anyone snore. She knew why he was sleeping on the couch. He had tried to stay awake and wait for the others to get back and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, eventually deciding to not wake him up. The man was a tough one but all men and woman needed to rest once in a while. ---- Crawling along the floor, Natasha coughed out what was a mixture of Riley's semen and blood as she tried not to be sick but she knew it was going to happen at some point. Her body had been completely used and abused, she had bruises all over her body which were paired with cuts and stuff and that wasn't even the worst part. Not only had Riley done her himself three times in the past few hours but he had also sent in many of his men to add to her torture and do the same things to her as Riley had. "well look at you, wasn't that hard to break you was it slut?" Riley stated loading some bullets into his revolver but still looking her dead in the eyes. "admit it, your our little toy now?" Riley stated but she just glared up at him causing him to sigh and press the revolver to her head making her yelp a little cowering down resulting in Riley giving his trademark grin as she spoke. "y-yes....s-sir" Natasha said shakily and Riley couldn't help it. Bursting out laughing, Riley had the best laugh of his life while Natasha just sat on the floor looking up at him pathetically worrying about her life and Anthony's. "you know I like you and I'm very tempted to keep you" Riley stated once his laughter had died down and he returned to pointing his gun to her head. However Natasha again remained silent deciding to only speak when asked too....smart, Riley thought to himself as he looked over her naked form again before lowering his gun. "get dressed, I gotta go and talk to your friend in the next room" Riley stated as he began to walk to the door until Natasha finally shouted out. "no please don't!!" Natasha begged looking up to him with sad eyes but again all he did was give her his trademark grin and exited the room. ---- Closing the door, Riley nodded to the guard waiting outside before looking to Anthony's door. "I knock on that door you know what to do, ok?" Riley asks and the guard nods understanding what to do so satisfied, Riley walks up to Anthony's door and enters without bothering to knock. Looking around, Riley saw Anthony in a corner obviously having cried his eyes out and was in shock but now he looked like he was trying to hide it all. Although he didn't fool Riley. Riley knew the man was scared inside. He also knew it wouldn't take much for the man to break either... "so, did you like the entertainment...she was defiantly worth it, you should give her a go sometime" Riley joked but Anthony remained silent causing him to sigh. "you seriously gonna give me the silent treatment? alright I'll talk then" Riley said kneeling down in front of Anthony. "she was nice and pretty but I fucked her up so good, she's barely recognizable" Riley taunted Anthony who be saw begin to tense up at the mention of what Riley had done to her. "her pussy? aint so tight any more" Riley stated and this time Anthony lashed out and tackled Riley to the floor beginning to hit him but Riley soon gained the and kicked Anthony right in the stomach before pointing his revolver at him. "now I'm going to be honest, I didn't expect you to react like that I mean damn, was you actually trying to kill me?" Riley asked surprised as he laughed at Anthony. "man....you got more balls than I thought you had" Riley finished but Anthony just looked at him and glared for a moment until speaking. "I aint going to tell you SHIT, so you might as well either leave me alone or kill me now" Anthony told him and Riley's laughter quickly died down because of this. "well, we could always hurt Natasha more" Riley pointed out but Anthony just stubbornly shook his head surprising him again. "what don't you care about your fellow group members?...ok" Riley stated and walked away from Anthony leaving the man confused as he saw Riley knock on the room's door..... ---- Slowly waking up, Karen sighed as she stretched, already hearing the familiar groans of the undead as they tried to get through the door. As well as the ones that had now gathered outside the front of the bar. "good morning" Lewis stated from behind the bar as he poured himself a drink but Karen just raised an eyebrow. "good?" she questioned and Lewis chuckled while shrugging before drinking what he had poured and letting out a sigh of relief as it went down my throat. Getting up, Karen hugged Daniel's jacket which he had let her borrow since she was still shirtless close to her before joining Lewis behind the bar and beginning to pour a drink herself. "damn!!!" Dan exclaimed as he hopped in with the support of Bella from the bathroom, quickly noticing Karen behind the bar. "topless under a jacket and a bar maid, where can I get private dances?" Daniel joked causing the four of them to laugh as they gathered around at the bar. "so whats the plan?" Lewis asked but they all just shrugged. "usually I'd suggest we break through the front door but with a load of zombies out there and Daniel is not in the best state to run" Bella stated but Lewis shook his head. "don't worry about me...I can hold my own, one leg or whatever else" Dan said confidently, however they all new he could barely stand even with support and Dan seemed to notice their dull looks. "or....you could sacrifice me?" he suggested but they all looked at him like he was crazy. "NO" Karen shouted at him but before anyone could say anything else loud gunshots ringed out from outside and the four of them went over to the windows and watched as all the zombies were shot down by some guys who they quickly recognized as Riley's bandits. "stay down" Lewis ordered and all four of them got low on the ground looking worried at each other. "at least they got rid of the zombies?" Daniel offered in support but the other three ignored him as they watched shocked when the bandits looked over to the bar they were in. Holding their breaths, the group shared a couple of glances knowing they were all thinking the same thing and soon enough their thoughts turned out to be correct. The small bandit group started to walk over to the motel obviously looking for a couple of drinks.... ---- Anthony just stood there in silence with Riley who just grinned at him evily causing Anthony to sigh. He didn't know what Riley had planned but he knew whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good. Soon enough the door to the room opened and Natasha was roughly thrown inside onto the floor near Riley who just pulled her up by her hair and stood her up, now pointing his revolver at her. "I'm going to make it pretty fucking simple for you fuckers...one of you is going to tell me where your camp is and that person will get to choose who can live out of the two of you" Riley stated looking to each of them holding up his revolver like he was choosing who to point it at. "Understand?" Riley asked and the two of them nodded but remained silent, knowing neither of them was going to tell Riley anything. At first it looked like Riley was going to point the gun at Anthony but at the last second, he aimed the revolver at Natasha looking the scared Anthony straight in the eyes but the man didn't cower. "now. where are they?!!" Riley demanded but Anthony just remained silent sharing a look with Natasha which caused Riley to sigh as he looked between the both of them. "do either of you even care for each other?!!" Riley asked but all the two did was nod to each other to remain silent. "alright, I'm sorry I had to do it this way" Riley said closing his eyes as he pressed the gun into Natasha's forehead causing her and Anthony to panic. However just seconds before he fired, Riley lowered his gun so it would hit her, just in a different area, right in the stomach.... "you would've been a crap mother anyway" Riley told Natasha harshly as she gripped her wound with blood pouring out of it while Anthony just watched as Riley gave him an evil grin and left the room. Eventually, Anthony shook himself out of his shocked state as he saw Natasha slide down the wall to a sitting position before he suddenly ran over to her and shook her lightly while looking for anything that could stop the bleeding. "come one Natasha" Anthony said to her as she tried to stay awake. "I'm not losing you too......" Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues